Work vehicles, such as a skid steer compact track loader or wheel loader is commonly used to load and move substantial volumes of dirt and like material from one location to another. A conventional loader includes a relatively large frame that is supported for self-propelled movement over land by pairs of air-filled pneumatic tires and has a bucket or implement mounted to one end thereof. The bucket or implement can be selectively elevated to a position above side panels on a wheel loader and can be selectively tilted to “dump” materials therefrom.
Due to the working environment and the proximity of work attachments to the operator cab, as well as from ingress/egress of the operator, debris can enter the cab, i.e., dirt, pebbles and the like, and accumulate in the cab floor. Vehicles lacking a door are especially susceptible to the accumulation of such materials. A sufficient accumulation of such materials can interfere with operation/control of the vehicle, such as floor pedal controls, in which the accumulated materials can prevent full movement of the controls, usually rotational movement, of the pedals. Removal of these materials is typically a labor intensive process.
In conventional work vehicles having foot control pedals, large openings may be formed under the foot pedals for debris to drop into a portion of the chassis positioned beneath the operator cab. Eventually, the debris must be removed from the chassis, which is also a labor-intensive process. Moreover, work vehicles having such large openings formed in the cab floor exposes the operator to noise and dust contamination.
Thus, there is a need and a desire for a cab floor that minimizes the accumulation of debris, if not substantially eliminating the need to clean the cab floor of such debris.